


Przysięgi danej ojcu aż do dziś tak dochowałem.

by andpeggs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates AU, ból i łzy, będzie boleć, crime blood au, jeśli chcecie szczęśliwego zakończenia to się zawiedziecie, szok i niedowierzanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggs/pseuds/andpeggs
Summary: Urodzinowy oneshot Drarry dla hiddlescondy.Boli. Bardzo.Wszystkiego najlepszego, bro.





	Przysięgi danej ojcu aż do dziś tak dochowałem.

 

Harry czuł ból tak wielki, że dziesięć Cruciatusów pod rząd wydawało się zaledwie draśnięciem. Siedział skulony przy usypanym świeżo grobie, nie bacząc na przejmujący chłód lutowego wieczoru. Zachodzące słońce odbijało się na nagrobku, okrutnie wytłuszczając napis:

_Draco Lucjusz Malfoy, 5.06.1980 – 14.02.2015_

Łzy kapały mu na ściskaną w dłoniach koszulę. Podniósł ją i wtulił w nią twarz. Wciąż pachniała Draconem, jego perfumami, jego ciałem. Z ust Pottera wydobył się szloch. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało. Oddałby wszystko, żeby móc cofnąć czas, naprawić stare błędy...

Wojna to okrutna rzecz, wszyscy to wiedzą. A jednak, nawet walka po stronie dobra ma swoją cenę. Harry żałował wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu, ale najbardziej tego, że posłuchał Dumbledore'a, że dał się tak łatwo zmanipulować. Wspomnienia zaczęły zalewać go falą tsunami, nie miał siły z nimi walczyć. To była jego pokuta za wszystkie wyrządzone wcześniej krzywdy.

 

***

 

– _Harry! – krzyknął Draco, podbiegając do bruneta. Policzki miał zaczerwienione od mrozu, oczy skrzyły się radośnie, kilka płatków śniegu zaplątało się w jego białych włosach. – Wszędzie cię szukałem! Dlaczego zniknąłeś bez słowa? Smith o mało co nie rozerwała mnie na kawałki, ledwo się wyrwałem! Lepiej miej dobrą wymówkę. – dopowiedział z udawanym zdenerwowaniem, żeby po chwili uśmiechnąć się ponownie._

_Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, optymizm Dracona był zaraźliwy. Chwycił go za dłonie._

– _Miałem pilną interwencję. Przypomniało mi się, że nie mam wina w domu. Nie wpuściłbym cię do mieszkania, w którym nie ma alkoholu, nie po wywiadzie z tą koszmarną babą._

_Draco podniósł prawą rękę Harry'ego i złożył delikatny pocałunek na znamieniu znajdującym się na nadgarstku, najbardziej intymna rzecz, jaką można zrobić swojej bratniej duszy. Harry'emu dreszcz przyjemności przebiegł po plecach. Był szczęśliwy, tak bardzo szczęśliwy..._

– _Mężczyzna mojego życia, zna mnie lepiej niż ja samego siebie._

_Zetknęli się nosami, chwycili za dłonie i teleportowali do mieszkania Harry'ego. Szykowali wspaniały wieczór i nawet wścibska dziennikarka, próbująca sprowokować ich do wybuchu godnego pierwszej strony Proroka nie była w stanie popsuć im humoru._

 

***

 

_Biała kropla krwi odznaczała się na bordowej desce do krojenia. Draco pełen irytacji włożył palec do ust, próbując powstrzymać chwilowo krwawienie. Harry zjawił się obok niego z plastrem i wodą utlenioną, i z czułością opatrzył ranę._

– _Musisz bardziej uważać, Draco. Papryka nie jest warta twojego cierpienia. Kiedy ty cierpisz, ja cierpię, wiesz o tym._

_Draco zmarszczył nos._

– _To nie jest cierpienie, to tylko lekkie skaleczenie, nie panikuj. Czemu tak się tym przejmujesz?_

_Harry położył dłoń na policzku blondyna._

– _Bo jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Ochronię cię przed całym złem tego świata, oddam życie. Kocham cię._

 

***

 

_Koszmary nie dawały mu chwili spokoju. Obudził się z krzykiem, zlany potem, czując, że brakuje mu powietrza w płucach. Poczuł na sobie dotyk Draco, delikatnie głaskał go po głowie i mruczał do ucha, że wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko zły sen, to nie dzieje się naprawdę._

_Problem był w tym, że to działo się naprawdę, kiedyś, dawno temu. Sumienie nie próżnowało, przypominając mu wszystkie winy, których dopuścił się podczas wojny. To były straszne rzeczy, straszne. Harry nie był z nich dumny. Dumbledore tłumaczył mu, że to wszystko dla większego dobra, przecież ratuje świat... Miał 17 lat, zabijał. A ten stetryczały manipulator tylko wykorzystywał jego młodość, młodzieńczy bunt, podsycał go do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział, gdzie zaczynały się myśli dyrektora, a kończyły jego własne. Rozpłakał się, wtulając w ramię partnera. Czuł się niegodny miłości Malfoya, czuł się brudny. Jego czarna krew paliła go od środka, wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, żeby Draco ją zobaczył. Wtedy wszystko się skończy, porzuci go. Kto by chciał być z takim potworem jak on._

 

***

 

_Jego sekret wyszedł na jaw, kiedy zapomniał wyrzucić opatrunków przykrywających koszmarną ranę po zaklęciu tnącym, którym oberwał dzień wcześniej podczas jednej z akcji._

– _Co to jest? – zapytał słabo Draco, wchodząc do salonu z naręczem przesiąkniętych czarną cieczą bandaży. Harry poczuł, jak serce przestaje mu bić._

– _Bandaże. – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokój. – Zapomniałem ich wyrzucić._

– _Czyje one są? – Mafoy zacisnął mocno usta, jego kłykcie przybrały kolor śniegu. – Kogo tu sprowadziłeś, Harry? Jakiego przestępcę wpuściłeś do naszego domu?_

– _Nikogo obcego. – odpowiedział wymijająco. Bardzo nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że do niej zaraz dojdzie._

– _Przestań pierdolić Potter! – krzyknął Draco, rzucając w niego zawiniątkiem. – Kto tu był, do kurwy nędzy?! Z kim mnie zdradzasz?!_

– _Nie zdradzam cię! – Harry również krzyknął, wstając z kanapy i szybko ściągając koszulkę. Cały tors miał zabandażowany. Ze łzami w oczach rzucił na materiał zaklęcie niewidzialności. – To moje, rozumiesz?! Moje! Moje opatrunki, moja krew! To ja jestem tym przestępcą!_

_Draco z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w czarną ranę na boku Harry'ego. Zaczął się wycofywać w stronę drzwi._

– _Ja... muszę wyjść. Wrócę... Chyba._

_Zniknął w przedpokoju, po chwili Harry usłyszał odgłos deportacji. Został sam._

_Z powrotem usiadł na kanapie, ubrał koszulkę i zwinął się w kłębek. Najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu właśnie z niego uciekała. Ból w sercu nasilił się. Miał ochotę umrzeć._

 

***

 

_Kiedy Draco wrócił, był kwadrans do czwartej nad ranem. Włosy miał potargane, oczy czerwone od płaczu. Widząc, że Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca od jego wyjścia, podszedł ostrożnie do sofy i dotknął jego ramienia, budząc go._

– _Harry, musimy porozmawiać._

_Brunet usiadł, przecierając oczy. Żołądek zwinął mu się ze stresu w supeł._

– _Tak, Draco?_

– _Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał blondyn. Oczy miał zaszklone._

– _Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie wziął za potwora. – przyznał szczerze Potter, opierając się plecami o podłokietnik. – Dla ciebie chciałem być dobrym człowiekiem._

– _Ależ Harry! – Draco chwycił jego dłoń i uścisnął mocno. – Przecież ty jesteś dobrym człowiekiem! Dlatego nie rozumiem... Co się stało?_

_Harry uśmiechnął się smutno._

– _Wojna była straszna, Dumbledore był manipulatorem, a ja miałem 17 lat i bardzo czarno-białe podejście do świata._

_Zaczął opowiadać, po kolei, co zrobił. Miał ich wszystkich przed oczami, mężczyzn i kobiety, starców i podlotków niewiele młodszych od niego. Każdą twarz wykrzywioną bólem, oświetloną zielonym światłem zaklęcia śmierci. Wyrzucał z siebie każdą winę, każdy lęk. W połowie historii Draco przytulił go mocno, dokończył, wtulając się w tors miłości swojego życia. Czuł ulgę, teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej, prawda?_

 

***

 

Harry przełknął ślinę, poczuł, jak żal ściska go za serce. Potem wcale nie było lepiej. Gdy się obudził rano, Draco już nie żył, zmarł we śnie.

 

_Następne dni były jak jeden długi koszmarny sen. Nie rozumiał co się stało, ani dlaczego. Zrozpaczony, udał się do Hogwartu, żeby skorzystać z biblioteki – jako „zbawca świata” był tam zawsze mile widziany. Potrzebował odpowiedzi i potrzebował ich już._

_Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był równie ponury, jak dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Znalazł książkę poświęconą bratnim duszom i usiadł, niecierpliwie kartkując. Dlaczego ta książka znalazła się akurat w tym dziale, nie miał pojęcia i, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to. Znalazł odpowiedni rozdział i zagłębił się w lekturze._

_Gdy skończył, miał ochotę wyć._

_Według książki, w przypadku połączenia dusz, gdy jedna ze stron miała białą krew, a druga czarną, ta druga pod żadnym pozorem nie mogła wyjawiać partnerowi swoich win. Gdy, mimo to, postanowi zdradzić naturę swoich przestępstw, partnerowi z białą krwią pękało z bólu serce, całkiem dosłownie._

 

***

 

To on zabił Draco, miłość swojego życia, sens istnienia. Jego bratnia dusza zmarła, bo nie wyrzucił tych pierdolonych bandaży. Był winny morderstwa.

Wstał powoli z ziemi. Dotknął nagrobka, delikatnie przejechał palcem po wyrytym w marmurze imieniu, po wzorze ich znamienia znajdującym się na szczycie.

– Och, Draco. Mój słodki, piękny, czysty Draco. Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz?

 

***

 

Świat czarodziejski był w szoku. Ludzie wyrywali sobie na ulicy gazety, chcąc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o najświeższych rewelacjach.

Harry Potter, zbawca świata, został znaleziony martwy we własnym mieszkaniu. Przyczyna zgonu: powieszenie. Oddział aurorów poinformowała Hermiona Granger, zaniepokojona brakiem wieści od swojego przyjaciela.

Pożegnany został z honorami, przemawiało wiele znanych osobistości. Złożono go w grobie Draco Malfoya, a na nagrobku dodano:

_Harry James Potter, 31.07.1980 – 17.02.2015_

_Iusiurandum patri datum usque_ _ad hanc diem ita servavi_ *.

 

 

 

*Przysięgi danej ojcu aż do dziś tak dochowałem. (słowa Hanibala).

 


End file.
